The Promise Made
by Patron Seshat
Summary: Inuyash saves Kagome and the baby demon she's taken in and as payment for future protection Kagome agrees to become Inuyasha mate. Full summery inside. No lemon.


_Oh  
how it saddens me to admit this but I wasn't even alive when Inuyasha first  
came out as a manga! Therefore it is impossible for me to take any credit in  
the original plot of Inuyasha or its production (I've been assured that should  
I ever try to draw again fire will erupt from the sky to burn my hands off till  
not but blackened stumps remain. Aye, my artwork is that bad.) Or even in  
owning it. However this situation using characters from Inuyasha is purely from  
my own crazed mind._

_-So this is part of an idea I've been thinking of for a while now. Basically Kagome is a village priestess but is banished for taking in and protecting a baby fox demon (three guesses who that is). Because she is human and the baby is a demon she's being persecuted by both species. During a particularly violent attack by a demon she and the baby are saved by Inuyasha. Inuyasha's story is mostly just the same as in the magna, minus anything to do with Kikyo or the jewel and I like to think of him as older and more desperate for "companionship" *wink wink nudge nudge*. I like to explain this by saying that when a demon reaches maturity he or she must find a mate or else be driven to insanity before dying, but because of his human blood Inuyasha is just in constant pain not to mention the pain of being ostracized all his life. Now by this time Kagome has realized that there is no way for her to survive and raise the baby without some kind of protection or ally. So in desperation she agrees to do anything to get Inuyasha to stay with her including becoming his mate. This tinny section of the story is what happens the night after Inuyasha saves her. No lemons because I'm bashful.- L_

"Follow me" he told her, starting towards the edge of the clearing. "OH, but…" she started, looking back at the sleeping Kit in its nest of furs. "Your demon child will be fine;  
we are the only ones for miles." He looked back at her "now follow me." And with that he started walking again, satisfied when he heard her footsteps behind him. They walked for maybe 10 min in a perfectly straight line. If she chose... No when she chose, to run she would be able to find her demon child again. She would run, take her child and flee from their camp. Why she hadn't run yet still mystified him, surly she would run though when she finally grasped what he wanted from her in this partnership? But still he had to try. The hollow ache in his chest that constantly reminded him he was alone was soothed by her presence. When he reached the hot springs he turned to face her. Her cheeks were flushed from their walk, and the cool night air. However her chest was moving to rapidly and her heart was thundering in her chest as if they had run. She was afraid, he knew it, and it hurt him. He took a steadying breath and flicked his golden eyes to her blue ones. "Undress." He said before he quickly turned away and walked to the edge of a pool where he started removing his own clothes. He was waiting, listening for the sound of braking branches and running feet. Instead he heard her soft footsteps coming up slowly behind his bare back. He thought of the many pale scars that were part of his body, he was completely naked now. He knows that even with her weak human eyes she would be able to see them in the light of the full moon. He quickly got in the hot water and turned to see her reaction. But all thought momentarily left his mind as he gazed at her. Her hair was glossy and black as ink in the moon light. It hung in dark waves against her pail skin. His eyes drank in the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts and the twin erect nipples that crowned them. A dark thatch of hair between her thighs grew wild and curly. "Bath with me?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, his eyes had a strangely pleading look in them. Her cheeks grew darker still but she did nothing to try and hide herself from his eyes. Once again he was impressed with her bravery and the pureness of her heart. Slowly she made her way into the water, keeping her eyes downcast. She stopped in front of him, the water lapping around her waist. He reached up fisting a handful of her thick hair at the back of her neck, marveling at the feel of it, and gently pulled her head back so that he could look at her face. "You can still go" he said quietly. She shook her head with deliberate slowness. "I need your help" she said her voice clear and without any waver of the fear he knew she was feeling. "We won't survive without you. If this is what it takes to get you to agree…" she paused and took a deep breath to steady herself. " I told you that I was willing to do anything for your help. I did not speak rashly, I will still do whatever it takes to get your help." She said that last part with conviction. He leaned in close to her neck, placing his other hand on her hip, and whispered into her ear "If you give yourself to me you will be my mate, I will treat you and protect you as a mate. You will not be free till next mating season. You will be bound to a monster for a year." His warm breath on her neck caused her to shiver, and he grasped her hip more tightly at the spike of fear and, unintended, arousal in her scent. "I-I understand" she said shakily, her breath catching as he started to nuzzle her neck and nip her skin gently with his fangs. Slowly he moved to stand behind her, careful to keep his cheek pressed against her hair as he moved. His clawed hand gently scraped against her stomach, and he growled in approval as her muscles quivered from his touch.

_-I've recently discovered the joy of getting reviews! So feel free to let me know what you think of this story. Does it have potential for growth or am I just a delusional fan-girl?- L _


End file.
